Un amour difficile
by HermioneWright
Summary: Elle se baladait tranquillement dans le parc Dartmouth . Ce parc où elle avait vécu tellement de choses en l'espace d'un an . Là ou tout avait commencé . Plutôt ironique quand on y pense , que ce soit ce parc qu'il aie choisi . Il ne manquait pas d'humour , ça c'était certain , mais après tout , n'était-ce pas là la chose qu'il l'avait fait craqué chez lui ?
1. Chapter 1

Elle se baladait tranquillement dans le parc Dartmouth . Ce parc où elle avait vécu tellement de choses en l'espace d'un an . Là ou tout avait commencé . Plutôt ironique quand on y pense , que ce soit _ce_ parc qu'_il_ aie choisi . Il ne manquait pas d'humour , ça c'était certain , même après tout , n'était-ce pas là la chose qu'il l'avait fait craqué chez _lui _?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger avait toujours été à part . Elle ne s'intéressait pas aux même choses que ses copines de classe . Elle ne jouait pas aux poupées mais au foot . Elle a déménagé non pas d'un village à un autre mais d'un pays à l'autre . Ses cheveux n'étaient aucunement une arme mais plutôt une source d'ennuis , ils n'étaient ni raides ni bouclés , mais plutôt ondulés , formant une touffe lui arrivant au milieu du dos . Le maquillage ? Elle le connaissait grâce à sa meilleure amie mais sans plus .

Son inexpérience avec les garçons était inquiétante , là où toutes ses copines en étaient à leurs 5ème mec , elle n'en avait connu qu'un seul . L'expérience avait d'ailleurs un gout amer dans la bouche d'Hermione . Ron Weasley avait été un de ses 2 meilleurs amis , elle les connaissait depuis maintenant 14 ans et avait fait avec eux les quatre cent coups . Mais hormones adolescentes obligent , les deux jeunes gens s'étaient découvert sous un nouveau jour lors du 15eme anniversaire de la jeune fille ( Ron avait surtout découvert le sens du mot poitrine ) et s'étaient donc rapproché , et avaient finalement sauté le pas en se déclarant leurs flammes quelques mois plus tard . Manque de chance , 5 ans plus tard , la jeune fille avait découvert son aimé dans les bras d'une autre fille , Lavande Brown , garce blonde , 95 C sous le t-shirt , ayant un vagin plus fréquenté qu'une gare .

Voilà comment c'était retrouvée Hermione , jeune femme de 20 ans , de retour à Londres , sa ville natale , en ce 26 aout 2002 . Seule , vivant chez sa sœur , n'ayant pour amis que cet affreux chat nommé Deauville .


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione , j'espère pour tes fesses que tu es levée !

Ma sœur a toujours été une grosse brute . Depuis toute petite , mais avec le temps , ça ne s'arrange pas . A mon grand désespoir d'ailleurs . Je ne compte pas le nombre de réveil à l'eau froide , ou encore les bagarres matinales pour la salle de bain . Mais c'était ma sœur et personne ne comptait plus qu'elle à mes yeux .

Ma routine du matin est des plus simple , je me lève, je me lave , m'habille , j'essaye de dompter ma tignasse de boucle brunes , je rage contre ma sœur et ses cheveux parfaitement lisses , j'abandonne et ensuite je descends pour mon épreuve matinal : mon déjeuner préparé par Hélène , ma sœur .

Ma chère petite sœur , j'ai préparé en ton honneur , ce délicieux _breakfast_ composé de bacon , d'une omelette et de saucisses me dit mon adorable grande sœur dans le même genre qu'une présentatrice de télé achat .

Comme c'est adorable hôô génialissime grande sœur de mon cœur ! lui répondit hermione .

Adorable est mon deuxième prénom dit Hélène .

Mais tu sais , tout ceci n'est absolument pas nécessaire , je peux très bien me contenter de céréales lui dit Hermione avec un sourire tout sauf naturel .

Pansy la regarda d'un air suspicieux , connaissant sa petite sœur sur le bout des ongles et décida de jouer les innocentes pour punir Hermione .

Mais ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper de toi , tu viens à peine de rentrer de New-York , et tu m'as tellement manqué … lui répondit Hélène avec hypocrisie même si , au fond d'elle , tout était vrai .

Tu m'as grillé hein ? se contenta de dire Hermione , qui avait vu clair dans le jeux de sa grande sœur

A des kilomètres Hermignone ! Mais n'empêche que c'est vexant , mes petits déjeunés sont incroyablement bons !

Hélène , tu n'arrives pas à cuire le bacon correctement , il est carbonisé et ton omelette ressemble à tout sauf à une omelette ….

M'enfiche , de toute façon , papa les aime , _lui_ , mes omelettes ! Niak niak lui rétorqua Hélène avec gaminerie .

Sinon , t'es sure d'être l'ainée ? la taquina Hermione.

Il vaut mieux pour ton petit cul blafard que je ne réponde pas

Des menaces , toujours des menaces … la provoqua gentiment Hermione avec un sourire en coin .

Hélènen'eut pas le temps de lui jeter le papier qu'elle avait en main qu'Hermione avait filé à l'étage pour se brosser les dents .

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard , pris son sac et sa veste en jean et sortit faire un tour dans le quartier .

Soho avait toujours eu une place particulière dans son cœur . Ce quartier qu'elle n'avait habité que 9 ans , âge qu'elle avait lorsque ses parents avaient décidé de se séparer . Cependant , ses parents avaient toujours une réelle affection l'un pour l'autre et le divorce ne fut que très peu douloureux pour les enfants qu'était Hermione et Hélène alors âgées de neuf et douze ans . Quelques mois plus tard , sa mère avait obtenu une promotion , qu'elle avait mérité après tant de travail . Seul hic ? Le travail se déroulait à New-York .A sa demande , il fut décidé qu'Hermione partirait à New-york avec sa mère , Hélène quant à elle , préféra rester avec son père . Hermione avait toujours voulu voir le monde , dès son enfance . Ainsi sa demande ne surprit personne , surtout que la moitié des vacances , les fillettes les passaient chez leur père et que l'autre moitié se passait chez leur mère . Malgré la distance qui les séparait l'une de l'autre , les 2 sœurs avaient gardé une grande complicité et un amour indescriptible .

Elle prit son IPod et mit Formidable de Stromae , chanson qu'elle adorait ! Elle réfléchissait quand soudain une main l'attrapa par l'épaule , l'obligeant à se retourner .

Hermione ? Hermione Granger ? lui demanda un grand métis .

Oui , c'est moi ! lui répondit hermione

Tu ne me reconnais pas ? lui dit le jeune homme avec un sourire chaleureux .

Hé bien … non pour être franche non , désolé ! s'excusa Hermione .

Blaise zabini ! On était ensemble en primaire ! lui expliqua le Blaise en question .

Oui ! Ca y est ! Je te reconnais maintenant !

Oui , je n'étais pas complètement sure que ce soit toi mais une tignasse pareil , on ne l'oublie pas ! plaisanta Blaise .

En effet ! rigola Hermione

Mais tu n'étais pas censée être en Amérique au dernières nouvelles ? la questionna le métis .

Hé bien , oui mais je suis revenue à Londres il y a quelques semaines , et je suis à la recherche d'un appartement ! Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ?

Ca tombe bien que tu dises ça , une de mes amies , Millicent , a viré son ancien colloc' et en recherche un , plus précisément une colloque !

C'est vrai ? Ca m'arrangerait !

Génial , écoute , je lui en parle et on essaye de se faire un tuc rapidement , ok ?

No souci ! lui répondit Hermione

Après avoir échanger leurs numéros et s'être parlé quelque instant , ils se quittèrent , chacun allant dans une direction différente .

_Je sais qu'il y a peu de chapitres et qu'ils sont très court , néanmoins , pour que vous aillez une histoire de bonne qualité , il m'est primordial de travailler lentement ! Sincèrement désolé:/_

_Oui , je sais le personnage d'Hélène n'existe pas dans les livres ! _

_(Une revieuw n'est cependant pas une mauvaise idée , surtout qu'il y a déjà eu 300 vues pour seulement 2 chapitres les amis 3 ! )_


End file.
